fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Alors
|kanji=マックス・アローゼ |rōmaji=''Makkusu Arōze'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X767 |age=17 (debut) 24 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Beige |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation = Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |relatives= |magic=Sand Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 41 |japanese voice=Yuuichi Iguchi |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} For Max's Edolas counterpart, see Max (Edolas). Max Alors is a lesser member of the Fairy Tail Guild but apparently he is in charge of all the social activities, given his love for talking to people. He specializes in sand based Magic. Appearance Max is a slim young man of average height with blonde hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 1 and he has gotten himself a new hairstyle, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before, and has grown some stubble on his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Max’s outfit consists of a simple blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-coloured plain shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Cover Page As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-coloured shirt, with an extremely large papillon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 5 After the 7-years timeskip, Max added a brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. He also changed his light-coloured shoes to dark ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 22 Synopsis Macao arc Max fights the rest of the guild when Natsu Dragneel starts a battle between the guild members but stops immediately when the master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Lullaby arc While Max is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be nervous and scared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 This feeling of nervousness, however, quickly turns into surprise when the whole guild hears Erza asking Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to team up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 When Erza and the others returned after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fights each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacked and destroyed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks caused Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 10 Phantom Lord master Jose Porla's sends his Shade minions and Max fights valiantly in the front lines with the others while Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman fought Phantom Lord's Elemental 4. During the battle, Cana Alberona saves Max after a Shade tried to strike him in the back. Max then tell Cana that the fight was starting to tire out some of the guild members. He is present as master Makarov and Natsu defeat Jose and Gajeel Redfox respectively and win the war. Fighting Festival arc Max is later seen as the announcer for the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant where he introduced Cana, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane , Levy McGarden, Bisca Moulin, and Lucy. However, Evergreen surprises him as she turns all the girls to stone and Laxus Dreyar forces everyone to fight each other. In so doing, Max fights Warren Rackow and loses to him in a unseen battle. Apparently, Max is very angry about the loss, but forgives him as all the guild members destroy Laxus's Hall of Thunder spell. He later appears in the Fantasia Parade, together with Alzack, Jet and Droy. Tenrou Island arc He participated in the subsequent brawl after the guild was informed of Lisanna's return. Later, he fell asleep (face down) on a table, notably with a broom shoved up his rear and a huge grin on his face. Current Events-x791 Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Max. After ignoring the new master, Macao, and his advisor, Wakaba, who are arguing, Max is asked by Vijeeter to watch him perform his Puny Dance but Max refuses, commenting that it looks disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 6-7 After Droy shouted that Levy will never come back, everyone in the guild fell silent just as a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. Hearing this, the leader, Teebo, kicks Macao and Max tries to defend his master, but stops when Macao tells him to. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 10-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Max, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy and Warren, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then followed the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 Magic and Abilities Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): As the name itself suggests, Sand Magic allows Max to manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes. Such sand is either gathered from the surrounding environment or produced from his own body. While his skills at the beginning of the series were almost unknown, after 7 years Max's prowess in the use of Sand Magic seems to have increased exponentially, being high enough for him to fight on almost equal terms to Natsu, going as far as to momentarily defeat him in a mock battle. *'Sand Wave': Max releases sand from his body in a form reminiscent of a stream, subsequently firing a powerful wave of that sand at his enemies to line with a devastating effect.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 This spell was shown clearly and named in the anime, while the manga only portrayed its initialization.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 4 *'Sand Rebellion': Max generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of his hand, prompts it to start revolving around his opponent, surrounding them. He then swipes both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast which damages the opponent. This attack can be performed at extremely close range with no consequences for the caster, with Max remaining perfectly unscathed while he used it on Natsu, who was just a few centimeters away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 2 *'Sand Wall': Max creates a sand barrier to avoid his opponent's attack. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 5 Enhanced Reflexes: After his fellow guildmates' return from Tenrou Island, Max has displayed considerably great agility and speed, having been capable of dodging a barrage of punches from Natsu and to subsequently counter-attack with his Sand Magic at close range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 4 Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Max Alors vs. Warren Rocko Trivia * Max never had friends as a child, that is why he enjoys talking to people at the guild. * Max can't handle alcohol. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members